


A Fleeting Happiness

by FluoxetineHcl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: You loved the way he kissed you hungrily like this. It made you sure that he wanted you, that he needed you in his life, that he didn’t think about anything else in this world but you.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A Fleeting Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for a cute college student who soon will be a dentist~! Good luck dear~! Hope this will boost your energy~!
> 
> Heya~! English is not my first language~! Pardon me if you find weird grammar/sentences. Happy reading~!

**A Fleeting Happiness**

* * *

It was the pain that engulfed your entire soul when your mind replayed the memory of seeing a pair of dim hazel eyes that stared at nothingness. It was the sadness that prickled your heart when you remembered how the blond haired young man you loved was mumbling in his dream, gripping at the bedsheet as he frowned in his sleep. It was the agony when you recalled the way he struggled to hold his wail as he drowned in his lament. And if you weren’t there when he was suddenly going to slice his throat, perhaps you would never see him anymore. Just like what you thought it was when he left your hometown.

That time, you were drowning in your tears when you believed that he would never come back.

But then the tears streaming down your face again when he returned home three years ago. Not like Reiner Braun you knew, indeed. But it was still him. It was still the same person you loved. And no matter how the world shaped him or broke him, you would always be falling in love with him over and over.

.

.

.

It was the excitement that seeped into your chest when you arrived in front of your small house and caught the lamps being lit. Scurrying there, you opened the wooden door which creaked as you moved it. You dashed inside, being impatient to see your room. You walked up the stairs in a hurry, running to be exact, ignoring the fact that you were tired after working overtime.

You opened your door hurriedly, and before you could see the inside of your room, a firm hand pulled your body. A pair of soft lips brushed yours, and you shut your eyes to savor the bliss that was being showered into your mouth.

“Reiner,” you whispered when the blonde man pulled away his head. Staring at his charming visage, you wrapped your hands around his neck.

“You’re late.” His voice was soft, leaving a pleasant trace on your ear as he whispered on it while kissing it and sending a shiver down your spine.

“The meeting was longer than usual,” you answered, slightly panted because of the sudden kiss he gave you—and also because you dashed here hastily.

“Hmm,” he responded, before pinning you against the door and planting other kisses on your lips.

Shutting your eyes, you tasted the way he locked your lips with his. He bit them lovingly, sucked it lustfully, before finally invaded your mouth with his tongue. He moaned into your throat, and so did you into his mouth. But you needed to quench your thirst of air. You pulled away for a split second, only being kissed again before you could take a breath that satisfied your lungs.

Reiner’s hand was around your waist, drawing your body closer to him until you could feel his arousal. His another hand was behind your head, pushing you closer even though you already thought that you couldn’t be closer to him more than this. His tongue played against yours, twirling inside your mouth that it made your head spin.

You loved the way he kissed you hungrily like this. It made you sure that he wanted you, that he needed you in his life, that he didn’t think about anything else in this world but you. You were happy that you could make him forget about his pain, about the burden that weighed him down, about the fact that the outside world wasn’t as beautiful as the love under this roof, or about the nightmare that could never disappear from his life even if he opened his eyes. But it was only you, who could temporarily make him be surrounded by bliss, so he wouldn’t need to worry about the war and the death.

“I missed you,” you whispered between your kisses.

“We just met at lunch break this noon,” he replied. Hand moving from the back of your head to your face, Reiner caressed your left cheek with his calloused thumb.

You gave off a soft chuckle. Raising your head to look at the man way taller than you, you found how his eyes were burning in desire. You spoke, “I missed you. Even if it was only a minute, or only a second. Not seeing you is an agony.”

Reiner cupped your cheek and latched your lips with his again. This time you replied to his kisses, sucking his lower lip for a few times before delving your tongue into his mouth. You kissed him in a passionate way, as if it was your last kiss, as if there was no such thing called tomorrow.

There was a fear that tormented you. The fear of losing him. The dread of having him disappear from your life again. Just like eight years ago, when you knew that his mission was a mild term for suicide. He always wanted to be a hero, and you always wanted him to be alive. Just alive. You hated the idea of him being an Armored Titan. You hated his dream of being a hero. You hated the fact that he was a warrior, whose life could be snatched anytime on the battlefield. 

“Don’t leave me again,” glancing up to him, you whispered. There you found the sadness stained his eyes as he looked at you. He didn’t answer, just leaning forward to shower you with more kisses.

You knew it was a promise that he couldn’t fulfil. That was why he didn’t answer you. How many times you asked him not to leave you again, Reiner never replied to you with words. Just soft kisses, a silence, or a gaze that emitted sadness. He wouldn’t make such a promise not to leave you, for both of you knew that he would leave again to the battlefield and there was nothing that could guarantee his life. And this peace you savored was only a fleeting happiness, that could be scattered in any moment.

“Nnh,” a muffled moan escaped your lips when Reiner’s hand moved from your waist to your breast. The strength began to be depleted from your legs when he started to fondle it lustfully. Your mind started to escape from the thought of losing him and now it focused on just relishing the warmth he gave you.

Reiner then suddenly lifted your body, still keeping your mouth busy with kisses until both of you reached your bed. He kissed your neck right when your back touched the soft mattress beneath you. And you cried when he bit your skin, as the stinging pain that mingled with pleasure was being perceived by your sense.

“Reiner,” you called his name when he sucked your neck, surely it would leave purple marks on it. He moved slightly to leave another mark on your neck. And again, you cried for a sudden sting. But then you moaned when it burnt you with delectation.

He pulled away from you, staring at you with fiery eyes that made the heat gathered in your stomach. You watched him as he took off his shirt, revealing the muscular chest you always adored. _Oh,_ you loved him. You couldn’t wait to let him burn you in pleasure.

You gasped when he forcefully took off your shirt. He moved your body and swiftly freed your breasts from your undergarment.

“Ah!” you wailed as he sunk his teeth on your nipple, sucking it while sometimes nibbling it. You flew your hands to his hair, softly tucked them between your trembling fingers as you endured the sensation on your skin.

Reiner’s hands pulled down your pants along with your underwear. And the next thing you sensed was his fingers that gently rubbed your sweet bud down there.

“My dear,” he called your name, giving a tender kiss on your cheek before moving back to your breasts and devor it again, giving attention to your other breast he hadn’t touched yet.

Your head was spinning when he caressed you down there and sucked your breast at the same time. Heart hammering in your chest, you moaned his name while gasping for the air. 

“Rei… Ahn...”

You arched your back when he inserted a finger inside you, such a beautiful pleasure that enveloped your soul, yet you needed more than a mere finger. After curling it inside for a few seconds, he then pulled it away only to put another digit into you, giving you what you craved little by little.

There was a stream of heat that coursed through your blood from the top of your head to the tip of your toes as he moved his fingers inside you. He stopped teasing your breast, drawing his head to look at the face you made when he thrusted you with his firm fingers.

“Reiner,” your cheeks flushed, they were so hot that you didn’t need a mirror to find out that you were blushing right now.

A smile passed over his handsome face as he watched you. “You’re so adorable.”

“Don’t look at me,” you turned your head away, unable to see his face as you moaned from his fingers.

“How can you be embarrassed whenever I do this to you?” He added the speed that earned him louder moans from your lips.

You shyly looked at him, catching his soft gaze when those hazel eyes reflected your figure. But then you arched your back and shut your eyes when Reiner added more speed until you reached your climax.

You stopped moaning when his fingers left your drenched entrance. You panted heavily as you craved for air, mouth agape and chest heaved. Reiner was now busy taking off his pants, and this few seconds was the only chance for you to take a break before he had his way inside you.

“Now my turn,” he smirked.

You could feel how loud your heartbeat was right now when he gripped your thighs and spread your legs, exposing yourself into his sight. The dim light of your room hindered you to see his hardened member, but you didn’t need to see it anyway, as he shoved it inside you until it hit the deepest part of your sensitive spot.

“Ah.. ah… Reiner,” your inside was throbbing, sheathing every inch of his length. He hadn’t moved yet, but it was enough to intoxicate you.

The blonde man slowly moved his hips, before suddenly impaled you again with his strength.

“Ah!” you gripped your pillow, hovering in pleasure when he hit your core.

He took you unhurriedly, pulling away as slow as possible and then when his member almost left you, he thrusted you in a rough manner. It felt like he didn’t want to let this moment end quickly. And it was excruciatingly slow for you because you were impatient to reach your second climax.

“Reiner… Ah… Please,” you begged so he gave you his mercy and hasten his pace. But he refused, as he still pulled his member slowly and hit your inside deeply without a hurry.

He called your name and you couldn’t hold yourself anymore. You moved your hips involuntary, wishing that it would help you reach your climax.

“What an impatient woman,” he grunted, with a smirk on his face. He withdrew himself, making you miss his warmth in your body.

Reiner forcefully moved your body so you were on your four. Hands gripping the pillow beneath your face, you lifted up your hips and spread your legs.

“Ah!” A loud moan escaped from your mouth when Reiner shoved his length into you for once more. Ecstasy rushed inside your entire body, being intoxicated by the pleasure given to you.

You loved this angle, it hit your favorite spot better than the previous one. The only demerit was that you couldn’t see his face when he took a delight from your body.

“Hn,” Reiner softly grunted behind you.

“Ah… Reiner,” you shut your eyes, enjoying the way he added his speed that made you hover in overwhelming bliss.

The bed beneath you was creaking as he impaled you with his cock over and over. He called your name for many times, as if it was the only word he knew in this world, as if it was the spell that added the vigor in his body. The voice of your moan and panted breath filled the room. And the thin layer of sweat covered both of your bodies.

You let out a long wail of pleasure as you reached your second climax. The strength had been drained from your entire body and you dropped your upper body on the mattress since your hands couldn’t support your body anymore.

Reiner was still gripping your waist, digging his nails into your skin, and you were certain that it would leave marks. He then slowed his pace once he reached his climax, pouring his seed into your body and thrusting you for a few more times to make sure that your core swallowed it entirely without letting it drip on your bed.

Your legs fell on the bed when he unsheathed his length. And you could sense the warmth flowed down from your entrance.

Reiner joined you on the bed. Lying down next to you, he caressed your cheek which was dampened by the sweat.

“How was it?” he smirked, fingers gently moved the strands of your hair that covered your face and tucked them behind your ear.

“You already know the answer,” you blushed, being embarrassed once the passionate exchange was over.

He chuckled then planted a soft kiss on your head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you whispered.

He then stared at you without saying a thing. Hand caressing your head, eyes gazing at you, but you knew that his thought was somewhere else.

“I’m sorry,” he then murmured.

“What for?” you asked.

He didn’t reply, just pulling your body closer and embracing you inside his big arms. You wanted to ask, but you already knew why he apologized to you.

It was because he couldn’t make a promise not to leave you.

It was because such a promise couldn’t be fulfilled by anyone else in this world.

It was because if he made such a promise, it would be the same as lying to you.

You closed your eyes, snuggling at his bare chest to sniff his fragrance. His musk calmed you, even though now you were being engulfed by the sadness.

“It’s okay,” you wrapped your hand around his body. “It’s okay…”

You could feel his soft lips brushing the top of your head.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

.

.

.

It was the fleeting happiness, in the crumbling world that kept snatching thousands of souls. It was the fleeting happiness, in the temporary dream under the safe roof that could be destroyed anytime soon.

If it was the dream, you wished that you would never open your eyes

If it was the dream, you wished to live forever here.

You just wanted him to be alive. You just wanted him to be alive. And when you opened your eyes on the next day, you hoped he was still staying on your bed, giving a gentle smile at you and caressing your cheek.

It was a fleeting happiness, because the war was still outside your door. And if the war was over and your lover survived from it, you knew that he would never grow old as his fate had been decided from the moment he became the Armored Titan.

It was just a fleeting happiness…

It was just a fleeting happiness…

… and you wished you could live in this fleeting happiness for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it~! Kudos and comments are supper appreciated~!
> 
> Here's Reiner that I drew~! Ehehehe


End file.
